La douche
by MoOonshine
Summary: Et me revoilà. Ai-je besoin de préciser sur quoi ça porte ? Dean/Castiel. Saison 4. UA Castiel déchu. Lime.


Alors, me revoilà... Celle-ci ça fait plusieurs jours que je la couve mais j'arrive pas à l'améliorer alros j'ai décidé de la publier en l'état.  
J'espère que ça vous plaira comme même.

* * *

Dean était sous la douche quand il aperçut Castiel, qui le regardait depuis l'embrasure de la porte.

-Cas, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?  
-Je te regarde.  
-D'accord, ça je le vois bien...

Castiel se retourna et ferma la porte. Dean l'observait, étonné de l'attitude de l'ange déchu.

-Je peux venir te rejoindre ?

La demande le surprit, Castiel le fixait, sans bouger, les bras le long du corps.

-Euh, tu es sérieux ?

L'ancien ange hocha la tête, sans rien répondre.

-Tu ne veux pas ? demanda-t-il, surprit que le jeune chasseur ne lui ait pas encore répondu.

-Quoi ? Si, bien sûr que si... C'est juste étonnant... Surtout dit comme ça.

Castiel inclina la tête, ancrant ses yeux dans ceux de Dean.

-Cela t'a surpris.

Ce n'était pas une question, il ne faisait qu'énoncer la réalité.

Dans cette attitude, Castiel ressemblait tellement à l'ange qu'il croyait capable de lire dans ses pensées, à l'être qu'il avait été avant sa chute, que le cœur de Dean se serra un instant.

La déchéance de Castiel était une punition, et égoïstement, il avait tendance à l'oublier, trop souvent même.

Castiel n'avait pas choisi d'être ici, ce choix lui avait été imposé à cause de ses fautes. Fautes dont Dean se savait en partie responsable. Cela allait sans dire, que si Castiel avait eu son opinion à donner, il aurait préférer rester un ange, plutôt que d'être dans ce motel sordide avec un chasseur au sang de démon dans ses veines, le favori d'Azazel, appelé à libérer Lucifer et un élu de Dieu blasphématoire et impie.

-Dean ?

La main de Castiel se posa sur son bras, le faisant sursauter. Il s'était approché sans que Dean ne le remarque, tant il était perdu dan ses pensées, et était maintenant à ses cotés, sous le jet de l'eau.

-Cas ! Tu vas être trempé. Et t'as gardé tes fringues en plus ! Tu vas choper la crève à rester là.

Castiel observa Dean, puis commença à retirer ses vêtements.

-Cas, Cas, Cas.

-Dean ? Est-ce que ça va ?

-Euh... là tout de suite ? C'est que...

Il respira un grand coup, tentant de se concentrer sur autre chose que l'homme devant lui qui se débarrasser de ses vêtements dans des gestes emprunts de luxure, chose bien sur tout à fait involontaire venant de Castiel.

-Oh putain, Cas.

Castiel arrêta de se déshabiller, ses mains posées sur son jean à moitié ouvert.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Ce qu'il y a ? Ce qu'il y a ? Mais... Enfin, Cas... Tu... Je... Castiel...

Dean fondit sur Castiel et se saisit de ses lèvres. Il se recula, posa son front sur celui de l'ange déchu.

-Tu sais pas l'effet que tu me fais...

Castiel le regardait en souriant.

-Ou alors, t'en as tout à fait conscience mais tu t'en fous royalement.

-Dean.

Son nom ainsi prononcé lui fit l'impression d'un rappel à l'ordre.

-Oui ?

-Embrasse-moi encore.

Un sourire se posa sur les lèvres du chasseur, et il se pencha vers Castiel. Et, de nouveau, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, leurs bouches se joignirent, leurs langues se mêlèrent.

-On reste pour profiter de l'eau chaude ou on retourne dans la chambre ?

Castiel observa Dean et l'eau qui ruisselait sur son corps, puis sourit.

-On reste ici.

Dean attira Castiel à lui pour finir de le déshabiller. Ses mains caressaient sa peau, n'omettant aucune parcelle, se bouche glissait dans son cou, son visage effleurant celui de Castiel. Les mains de ce dernier glissèrent vers le bas du corps du chasseur.

-OhOhOh ! Cas ! Doucement.

-Doucement, mais...

Dean prit les mains de Castiel dans les siennes.

-On n'est pas pressé, Cas, alors...

Il déposa une série de baisers le long de la mâchoire de l'ange, et approcha sa bouche tout près de celle de Castiel.

-On va prendre tout notre temps.

La sensation de l'eau sur leurs deux corps si proches l'un de l'autre était à la fois étrange et agréable. Ils se rapprochèrent encore plus. Dean amena Castiel contre la paroi, son genou glissant entre ses jambes, se collant davantage à lui. Les bouches se dévoraient, les mains s'agrippaient. L'ambiance était électrique, des gémissements s'échappaient de la cabine de douche embuée.

Ils repartaient donc à la découverte du corps de l'autre quand la voix de Sam retentit de derrière la porte.

-Dean ! T'en as encore pour longtemps ? J'ai envie de prendre une douche, moi !

Les deux hommes se fixaient, puis Castiel se mit à rougir et repoussa doucement Dean. Ce dernier n'opposa pas vraiment de résistance mais se pencha vers les lèvres de l'ange déchu et l'embrassa de nouveau, ne prêtant aucune attention à son frère qui tambourinait à la porte.

-T'occupes pas de lui, il finira par partir.

La raison de Castiel lui ordonna de repousser Dean, de s'arracher de son étreinte et de se rhabiller avant que Sam n'entre dans la pièce. Mais en réalité, poussé par sa passion, il se rapprocha de Dean, et se saisit de ses lèvres.

-Et merde.

Ils se tournèrent d'un même ensemble vers la porte. Pour voir Sam faire demi-tour et refermer la porte. Et cette fois-ci, ils se séparèrent, et se regardèrent.

-Dean...

-Oui... Oui... Je sais... C'est vraiment pas de chance... La prochaine fois, faut penser à verrouiller la porte.

-Dean.

Le chasseur se penche vers Castiel et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

-T'en fais pas.

-Mais Sam...

-Aucun problème... Sauf si on tarde à sortir.

Ils sortirent de la douche, enfilèrent rapidement leurs vêtements et sortirent de la pièce.

Sam attendait, assis sur un des lits. Il se leva quand il les vit entrer dans la chambre, et se dirigea vers la salle d'eau. Quand il eut atteint la porte il se retourna vers les deux occupants de la chambre.

-Oh, Castiel.

L'ancien ange se tourna alors vers lui.

-Tu as mis le pantalon de Dean... Et Dean, ton pull est à l'envers.

Sam sourit en voyant Castiel rougir et entra dans la pièce, refermant la porte sur l'oreiller que lui lançait son frère.

* * *

Oui, je sais, c'est nul et c'est baclé mais pour l'instant je peux pas faire mieux... Je m'y remettrai plus tard.


End file.
